Telling Her
by jacksragdoll
Summary: they both love her, but there can only be one for her. but who does she love? what happens when they both tell her? and what does she say? and you might have to ask her more than once.rated to be safe.
1. Something

This is my first fan fiction, so go ahead tell me if I got any simple things wrong. All types of reviews are welcome!   
  
Telling Her  
  
Friday: Chapter 1: Something  
  
It was tohru, kyo, and yuki's senior year and they were still at their house eating breakfast before heading to school. As they all sat around the table kyo and yuki all wondered that once everyone graduated in the spring, that maybe tohru might leave. Both yuki and kyo showed a worried expression as they ate. Tohru saw their faces and thought maybe something was wrong with the food.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with the food?" tohru asked. "Oh...no there's nothing wrong with the food, I've just got... other things on my mind." yuki answered. "Same here." kyo managed to mumble. "Oh! I'm glad to hear that, I thought there might be something wrong with the food from the look on your faces." she said smiling. They both smiled at her and went back into thought of how if she left they would never see her sweet smile again or smell her wonderful cooking. The same look glazed over their faces almost instantly.  
  
"Well, if we don't leave soon, well be late for school." tohru said cheerfully. "Hai." both the boys answered glumly, still entranced in the thought.  
  
Later on their walk...  
  
"Um Honda-san,...um were you planning on staying in the house after graduation, because I was wondering if you'd like, you could." yuki stated nervous for what answer she would give him. "I hadn't really thought about it, but..." tohru said thinking to herself. kyo and yuki both were nervous now. "I would like to stay...if it's ok with you and kyo and shigure-san, oh course." tohru finished, head down almost blushing.  
  
"Oh course its ok. I'm glad you'll be staying, and I'm sure it will be fine with shigure." yuki answered her. Tohru smiled at them almost beaming. Kyo smiled to himself, and turned away from them. "That is if it is ok with you kyo-kun." thoru said worried, as if she expected him to say no. "Yeah, its ok." kyo answered, not turning around. tohru smiled at him," arigatou." kyo looked away and blushed. Yuki looked at them and saw what everyone already had...kyo loved tohru.  
  
Yuki didn't want to think about it...because he realized that... he loved tohru. He was shocked that he had even thought it. But there it was, like a virus that wouldn't let go. He couldn't believe it. He loved tohru. But yet the feeling was undeniable. He loved her. "yuki-kun!" tohru called, walking away with kyo, pausing to call to yuki. Yuki paused and smiled, and then walked next to tohru smiling all the way.  
  
(Now at their 4-D classroom)  
  
Yuki sat there adoring tohru from his seat. His eyes were fixated on her. He could only think about tohru, not...wait what class was he in? Oh that's right he was in physics class, then remembering that he had already passed through economics and trig. class. He started to wonder,...when it was when he fell in love with her. Maybe it was when he watched her with kisa. Or maybe it was love at first sight when she came to their house to admire shigure's little figurines of the zodiac. He could defiantly tell he was head over heels in love with her kyo sat there trying to think about what formula was needed to find...oh who was he kidding?  
  
No matter how hard he tried to stay on task, he just couldn't do it. His mind kept flashing back to tohru, her standing in the kitchen cooking, smiling to herself when she thought no one was watching. He smiled to himself thinking about her, but he quickly hid it when he saw her eyes flash towards him, and then back. He thought to himself that she was just glancing over him to get a glance of that damned rat yuki.  
  
'Who am I kidding; I could never be good enough for tohru. She could never love a monster like me.' kyo thought to himself while staring mindlessly out of the window. tohru thought about kyo all class period, and she couldn't think that there was a logical reason besides the fact that she liked him a little bit. Well more than a little bit but she would never admit that to herself in a million years.  
  
She tried to focus on something else like what she would make for dinner. At first she thought, 'well yuki's leeks from the base should be perfect to have for dinner, I could make a soup and we could ...wait a minute! kyo-kun doesn't like leeks, how could I forget? ahhhh, baka baka baka baka baka!!!! Ok I know what will be perfect is that I can make kyo a plate of fish instead of leeks!' 'Yes that would be perfect,...I always love making food for him special.' she thought smiling to herself looking like she had spaced out.  
  
She noticed that kyo had glanced a few times up to catch a glance of her. 'Again, again I feel it. But, why? Could it be that I really like kyo-kun? It couldn't be, I am great friends with him and yuki-kun, how could I ever have had feelings develop for him?' she questioned herself in her mind. 'I bet he just thinks of me as a friend, he could even not like me as a friend at all.'  
  
She was saddened at the thought of this and turned around to check the clock in the back of the room and saw yuki gazing over at her but he quickly straightened up as he saw her, and he actually looked at what his professor was writing on the board.  
  
When she turned back around thankful to see that they were almost done with school she thought that yuki-kun must have been looking at her because he wanted to tell her something when class was done. But she had caught him glancing at her a few times since the beginning of class and decided to brush it off as if it were nothing, when in fact it really was something. oh was it something. the bell rang and each person gathered their things and walked out to the front of the building to walk home. Wow, was it going to be something. Glad you finished the first chapter!! I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I can tell you that it's not going to be short, so tell me what you thought. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please review, it encourages me to write faster! 


	2. All Alone Together With Tea Among Other ...

I'm actually trying to write this pretty fast cause I'm board and refuse to do my summer  
  
reading for English2 honors, but oh well. We are being made to read a book called  
  
Sophie's World: A Novel About The History Of Philosophy, and a book called Night,  
  
and that's about the holocaust. Well here it is. Enjoy:  
  
across the page = break in story flow =short break =change in subject of story 'something'= persons thoughts "something"=persons words  
  
Chapter 2: All Alone Together With Tea Among Other Things  
  
on their walk home  
  
Yuki had a student council meeting and had told the two to go on without him.  
  
Tohru had glanced over at kyo several times and always found that he had a look of  
  
concern on his face but he was just deep in thought about...well her. Finally she had to  
  
say something,  
  
"Kyo-kun, is there anything on your mind?" Tohru asked him with concern in her voice.  
  
"No,...nothings wrong." Kyo answered with a tone that made it sound like something was  
  
wrong.  
  
"Are you sure, cause if there is, you can always tell me." Tohru said. "You know  
  
that..(she paused looking down and blushed)..that I'm here for you?...Right?"  
  
She asked nervously, blushing then stopping to look into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. ....I know." Kyo said, smiling that really sweet and caring smile, stopping to look  
  
into her eyes as well. He then stopped and moved closer to her. He took her hand and  
  
started to walk again, pulling her with him until she could find the will to move her legs.  
  
She started walking and looked down at where his hand was connected to hers. She  
  
blushed and smiled, happy to just be there with him. and especially to be holding hands  
  
with him.  
  
lost in her thoughts tohru thought to herself,  
  
'Oh kyo-kun if you only knew...how I really feel for you. I wish I could tell you.' while at  
  
the same time kyo thought,  
  
' Tohru I wish you knew that there was something wrong. It's that I really, really like  
  
you. But I think that... that... (he stopped himself, not wanting to admit it) that I love you.'  
  
and he blushed.  
  
When they reached shigure's house, they were still holding hands. When they got to the  
  
door kyo opened it and led her inside, in front of him finally letting go of her hand. after  
  
tohru and kyo put their things away and got changed out of their school uniforms they  
  
both went downstairs to find shigure sitting at the table.  
  
"Sorry I missed you when you came home from school I just finished talking to my  
  
publisher. So where has yuki-kun gone,...leaving you two alone?" shigure finished with a  
  
slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, he had a council meeting, but he should be back later tonight." Tohru answered. she  
  
hadn't noticed what shigure had been trying to hint at but kyo tried to ignore it.  
  
Shigure said that he would be going to visit ayame and that he would be gone for a week  
  
or so. With that shigure stood and grabbed his bag and said goodbye and waved to tohru  
  
and kyo as hatori pulled up in his car to take him over to ayame's place.  
  
Once he left kyo had fully noted that him and tohru were alone in the house for the first  
  
time and had almost blushed at the thought of having her to himself for basically a week  
  
that was if that damned rat didn't try to interfere. Kyo went to sit at the table but he  
  
reconsidered and decided to reroute to the kitchen where tohru was so humbly making tea  
  
for him and herself. Tohru noticing him come into the room gave him a big smile.  
  
"Kyo-kun, the tea is just about done, why don't you sit at the table and I'll come in with  
  
the tea in a moment." Tohru suggested. Kyo just looked at her with a dreamy  
  
look glazing in his eyes. In a few simple moments kyo had managed to look over her  
  
entire face and take in every aspect of its radiance.   
  
"Tohru, you are really beautiful." he said still gazing at her unsure of what he had really  
  
said and took another step toward her. Tohru confused of what this had to do with the tea,  
  
started to blush furiously. She was wondering what had come over kyo-kun so suddenly.  
  
She knew that she liked him a lot but she never suspected that he had real feelings for her  
  
like she did for him.  
  
"Kyo...-kun." she said shyly(and maybe a bit shocked). Kyo, as if on command snapped  
  
out of his trance like look and blushed a brilliant red and scurried out of the room and  
  
onto the roof.  
  
"Kyo-kun..." Tohru pronounced, still shocked. The tea kettle went off in the background  
  
and she just stared at the door wondering what that had been all about.  
  
Kyo sat on the roof thinking, 'Baka baka baka baka baka baka!!!!! Why did I say that?  
  
Why didn't I just tell her? Now with shigure gone and yuki taking on more responsibility  
  
of being class president I'll be alone with tohru a lot more and now!' and was  
  
now nervous because of what had just happened downstairs.  
  
Kyo had stayed on the roof the rest of the day. He had witnessed yuki comming home  
  
and watched tohru greet him at the door informing him that tea had just been made. All  
  
he could think was, 'Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ...!!! 'He didn't really  
  
know what to do with the situation that he was in. He knew he had to rely on his feelings  
  
now.  
  
...all of his feelings...  
  
Later that night...  
  
Kyo was still laying on the roof basically scared and embarassed to go back inside. He  
  
heard a sound comming from the edge of the roof and looked over sitting up. He saw  
  
tohru dressed in her pajamas with a bowl in her hand comming up the ladder.  
  
"Kyo-kun...um..." tohru started. Kyo hadn't expected her of all people to come see him,  
  
especially at such a late hour.  
  
"Tohru, what are you doing here so late?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Well I know that you missed dinner and I thought you might be hungry, but I wasn't  
  
sure since it was so late... but I brought you some hot miso soup from dinner, so here."  
  
She finished, handing over the steaming bowl.  
  
"Uh...arigatou." Kyo said as he took the bowl from her picking up the spoon to start  
  
eating. He had just finished the bowl when he suddenly stopped and noticed she  
  
was glancing over at him nervously.  
  
"Uh, kyo-kun... um...why was it that you told me I was really beautiful?"  
  
"Um, you know,...back in the kitchen, that is." Tohru finished her face flushing a bit at  
  
being able to speak the words.  
  
Kyo put down the bowl and had a blush starting to spread across his face, so he  
  
quickly faced forward.  
  
"Well, tohru...you are." he said with his face forward. He then turned to look at her and  
  
noticed she was blushing as well. He decided to continue so she wouldn't feel so  
  
uncomfortable. "and um, well...the fact is... well I ... I... I like you...a lot." He ended  
  
sounding unlike the angry guy he usually was.  
  
He could see her start to become shocked but then her expression changed sudenly and  
  
she seemed relaxed as if something had been lifted off of her shoulders instead of his.  
  
Her face then became softened in appearance and she smiled sweetly at him. Kyo was  
  
taken a-back by this, because he didn't expect her to of all things smile at him.  
  
"Kyo-kun..."she said with a hint of love in her voice.  
  
"I..I like you a lot too." she finished. A smile had spread over kyo's face like she had  
  
never seen before and was like that one she had seen earlier in the kitchen. Kyo  
  
then scooted a little closer to her and she sat next to him.  
  
He grabed her hand and laced her fingers with his, then kissed the back of her hand  
  
gently still smiling. They then were side by side and she rested her head on his shoulder  
  
and sat there with him until sunrise just sitting there together basking in the glory of their  
  
confessions to each other. Kyo couldn't be happier that she had the same feelings for him  
  
and that she was with him. He knew he loved her a lot. Tohru now knew what to label  
  
her feelings that she had had earlier,...love.   
  
Wasn't that great? ahhhhh! Well why would Kyo just tell her that he liked her and didn't  
  
love her and no that wasn't a typo or anything he meant to say like to her but why? only I  
  
know! hahahahahah!(evil laugh rants on) ok im fine now. but yes they still havent told  
  
eachother that they love eachother yet but do we know why? No, but i do, ok well im  
  
glad you finished chapter 2 but there will be more to come. ok well please review and tell  
  
me how you liked it and if there's any general things wrong with it. and please write all  
  
you like. i like long reviews. plus it means ill write more faster. 


	3. Telling Her

I finally finished it!!! yay!!!! ok well I got to go because I need to start on the other chapters. And I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating sooner. I should have but before I could, I had to go on vacation to Honolulu, Oahu. So today I am finally back with a great tan (plus a huge sunburn from surfing on the back of my legs. And unfortunately it hurts to even sit down) but I am glad for all the reviews I got thank you all so much. I hope you like it. PS- even if you don't like yuki (like me who desperately hates him almost as much as much as I hate hillary duff) you'll probably feel sorry for Yuki in this chapter but you'll come back to hate him in the end. Here it is!! across the page = break in story flow =short break =change in subject of story 'something'= persons thoughts "something"=persons words Chapter:3 Telling her  
  
Saturday:  
  
the next morning  
  
Kyo and tohru had basically over slept into the morning. Yuki had noticed that she wasn't up when shigure had asked where she was. And yuki had no idea and commented on kyo not being there either. Of course shigure took this opportunity to open up his perverted mind and share with yuki.  
  
"Well, if kyo and tohru are not downstairs then do you think they could be together?" shigure said with his perverted tone of voice and a smirk on his face watching yuki contemplate this matter but had no change in facial expression. 'What if she and kyo really are together? Oh if they are I'm gonna tear that baka neko limb from limb!' thought yuki. He looked at shigure and called him a pervert.  
  
They then heard kyo start his shower and saw tohru come down the stairs soon after.  
  
"Ah, honda-san were you not feeling well?" yuki asked her.  
  
"No, I guess I must have stayed up a bit too late is all." tohru answered him.  
  
"Well I'm glad to know you're ok." yuki told her. Tohru answered quickly,  
  
"Oh no you don't need don't worry about me, yuki-kun." yuki really didn't know what to say to this but he could only think, 'How can I not worry about you tohru, I love you. Of course I worry about you.' but he just sat there, smiled and nodded at her.  
  
Kyo had finished his shower and had finally come down smelling tohru's cooking. He noticed that everyone was now sitting in the dining room waiting for whenever tohru was going to be done preparing the meal. Tohru noticing that kyo had just came into the kitchen she smiled at him and he smiled back at her and walked over to her and gave her a small soft kiss on her cheek. He smiled at her happy to see she didn't have any regrets about what they had each said last night. "So what are you making?" he asked standing next to her.  
  
"Well not much just some eggs and some other stuff." she explained.  
  
"Smells great," he complemented her. She blushed and smiled at him and he was already smiling at her, but much to her surprise his smile seemed to get even bigger and sweeter. They were beaming at each other. Tohru heard talking in the other room and suddenly remembered the food. She started to spaz out and took the food off the burners and took out a few serving plates and arranged the food on them.  
  
Kyo gave her another little kiss on the cheek and took the serving plates from her while she got the other plates for everybody else. He waited for her by the door and they walked in together smiling. The happy couple suddenly felt four pairs of eyes burn into their very composure. they found yuki and momiji all sitting there looking at them with a confused look glazing over each of them. The smile was quickly erased from kyo's face and tohru's type of smile had changed from romantic and goofy to happy and surprised at seeing momiji there.  
  
She had no time to react in a state of embarrassment, but kyo was glowing crimson.  
  
"Momiji, what are you doing here. I didn't expect you." tohru said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, well papa was working today and there was no one else that I really wanted to visit more than tohru!!!" momiji ended loudly and happily. everyone cast suspicious looks towards momijis way signifying that there was an unwelcome vibe being casted out.  
  
Tohru picking up on this she made him feel welcome by adding,  
  
"I'm glad you're here momiji." with a warm smile. The things going through yuki's mind were racing seeing them together but the smile was picked up by yuki and he smiled to himself and all things seemed to slip away from his mind looking at her.  
  
Yuki for some time now had always thought of tohru as more than a friend and now more than ever. He hadn't found out about what had happened with kyo and tohru yet. The key word being 'yet'. he had been in a world of what he thought was wonderful world of love ever since the day he knew he loved her. the one sided love had not yet been noticed by the purple eyed boy, but was in his blissful world instead.  
  
later that day when tohru had managed to tear herself from kyo to make dinner for her and yuki seeing as momiji had left after dropping many hints about kyo and tohru but eventually left.kyo had promised kazuma that he would come visit him and had left before it got dark. that had left yuki with just enough time to tell tohru how he felt about her.  
  
After dinner had been eaten and yuki had been gazing at her beauty all night and thought that now would be the perfect time to confess to her.yuki finally started to speak,  
  
"Tohru,...I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure, what is it yuki-kun?" tohru said with concern in her eyes. yuki however was glowing with anticipation for what he was going to say but also was nervous for the same reason.  
  
"Tohru, these few past few years have been really great with you here." he started." and I wanted to let you know how I really have felt about you. ...for some time now, which coincidentally I didn't see until yesterday,...but I had to tell you." he continued.  
  
He gathered as much confidence as he could and with a deep breath confessed  
  
"I wanted you to know that I love you." tohru sat there with a state of shock on her face. She was simply speechless. She imagined that there might be more feelings from yuki but she didn't really ever contemplate them.  
  
"Uh...yuki, I don't know what to say." she managed to say slowly. He grabbed her hand from underneath the table and she gasped at the touch of his hand. Yuki sat there and was basically staring at her face while she was having a panic attack inside her head. 'Why did this happen? I would have never thought,...but I always had my suspicions I guess. What will kyo do when he finds out what happens? Oh god kyo! What am I gonna do?'  
  
Things similar to these ran through her mind at an amazing speed and depth. Yuki let out a small gasp as she pulled her hand away from his.  
  
"Yuki, I..." she paused afraid to tell him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't love you." she explained slowly but firmly. Yuki's face dropped, he had thought her to have some feelings for him, maybe not love but he was sure that she had at least liked him, and didn't expect her to flat out reject him...but she did. Little did he know the worst was yet to come. She continued on,  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this with what you just said but I am in love with kyo-kun." she finished. Yuki's heart dropped at the words which escaped her lips.  
  
"When did this happen?" yuki managed to say.  
  
"Well yesterday, I realized that I have loved him for some time now." she said cautiously.  
  
"we were on the roof until early this morning." she finished.  
  
"That's why both of you woke up late this morning and were smiling at each other like that all day." yuki concluded with a disappointed tone in his voice. She turned her face to look down at her lap.  
  
"yeah." she said gently, thinking that the more she talked the worse things got.  
  
"I was stupid to think that you could like me, or even love me." yuki said with a small hurt smile flash at her then returned to his depressed state.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help with the dishes Honda-san." he finished sounding hurt. then he got up and walked slowly out of the room with a totally depressed expression on his sad face and closed the door leaving tohru there all alone.  
  
"I'm sorry..." now a crying tohru somehow pronounced sadly."im sorry... im sorry" was all she could say. she sat there for a while crying until she could gather herself after what happened with yuki. she then collected the plates and took them into the kitchen and washed them holding back tears. she just couldn't stop feeling terrible for what she had supposedly done to yuki but at the same time she felt terrible again for knowing there was nothing she could do because she was the problem.  
  
she collapsed onto her bed and couldn't hold back the tears anymore but forced herself to stop because she knew that yuki was probably feeling much worse than she was. tohru finally drifted off into sleep after feeling exhausted from the earlier events.  
  
yuki sat there on his bed in his pjs with his depressed face streaked with tears. he had no idea this would happen. he thought that him and tohru would have just gotten closer and would have been together for a long time. but he now saw that she would never be with him. ... unless...he made tohru realize that she loved him and not kyo. 'yes that could work' thought yuki. 'ill get tohru back. ill make her see that we were meant to be together instead of her and that baka neko. yes,...ill get her back. no matter what it takes.' yuki then went to sleep trying to devise a plan to get tohru back from kyo.'yes I will get her back.' sorry its kind of short but don't worry this chapter is essential to my story and you'll see why in a while.hehe im sorry, I feel bad for not updating sooner but you have it now. so didn't this make you feel sorry for yuki but not really at the end I guess. sorry that this was all yuki and no kyo but wait until next chapter, I've got good plans.hehe smirk. alright so send me reviews and tell me how much you liked it or now hate yuki or me for making him do that. all comments are welcome no matter how many of you didn't like the chapter. I most likely won't review unless I get three- five reviews, so please push the button and type your comments. See ya in the next chapter!! 


	4. Kagura

sorry its kinda short but i like this chapter its really cute and i hope you like it.i am sorry I am taking so long to update on this, but with all reviews im getting I decided to update. And also sorry about not letting anonamous ppl review, I thought I changed it before, but I guess not, so now, anyone can review, anyways, here you go:   
  
Chapter 4: Kagura  
  
sunday:  
  
the next moring   
  
Yuki had left earlier to go to the base and put the finishing touches on his plans.Tohru woke that moring to She wasn't sure how she should react or how she needed to act to make everything alright between her and yuki.   
  
She wanted to be friends with yuki like she had been for years. She didn't want it to be awkward for him, because then she would feel guilty. She could leave the house after graduation. That was always a possibility. But not one she wanted to consider. She didn't know what to think anymore,...she really didn't.  
  
she had laid in bed a while contemplating what to do. Once she had managed to pull herself out of bed and dressed into a knee length light pink dress, she went downstairs to the dining room to hear a small voice, a few quiet steps and then she saw yuki calmly sitting there. He sat there and looked up at her, looking as if he had been waiting for her.  
  
"Morning honda-san." he said calmly.  
  
Tohru looking confused and nervous responded  
  
"Uh, moring yuki-kun." (now this is what yuki is saying on the right)   
  
"I just wanted to let you know how sorry i am about last night. I respect that you love kyo and not me. I want you to be happy and if this is what it takes then it must be done. I hope that we can still be friends." yuki told her calmly.  
  
"Of course we can still be friends. I'd like us to be on good terms again. But i haven't told kyo i love him yet." tohru explained.  
  
Yuki started to contemplate the new fact, thinking to himself then nodded and said  
  
"Well ive got a checkup with hatori and he'd hate it if i was late."  
  
"Ok, then see you later." tohru said giving him a smile happy that things were starting to get back to normal. 'I hope that tohru doesn't check up on me at the main house, she just can't know what I'm planning and well if kyo doesn't know tohru doesn't love him yet then there's other things that i can do with this plan of mine' thought yuki, and gave her a smile back. they exchanged goodbyes and then yuki left.  
  
Tohru went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat for breakfast. 'Oh wait, wasn't kyo supossed to come home soon ?' she thought.' ok, well ill make some for him if he hasnt had any yet.' when she had finished the cooking she sat at the empty table and started to eat by herself. She felt lonely. There was no one in the house besides her.  
  
Everyone had assumed that yuki would stay with her while everyone was out. But no one had known of what happened with her and kyo and know one else knew of what had happened between her and yuki. While she was sitting at the table she heard what sounded like someone chasing after another person.  
  
"Kyo-kun!!!!!!!!" she heard. 'That must be kagura. She doesn't know about me and kyo i guess. Well hardly anyone knows about us now that i think about it.' tohru reminded herself.  
  
"kagura get off me!"kyo yelled.'kyo must have ran into kagura on his way home. dont worry about it! you know how he feels!' she tried to tell herself.she put on a smile and went to greet them at the door.  
  
"Good morning kagura. good morning kyo." tohru said cheerfully as she saw the two stop struggling with eachother. kyo managed to pull kagura off him as she stopped to greet tohru.  
  
"Good morning tohru-kun!!" kagura said energeniclly. She bounded over to tohru babling about other things and such. Kyo looked over to tohru who he thought looked extremly beautiful in the sunlight. He had to let her know that he loved her but how to get kagura away so he could tell her.  
  
As kagura hugged her tohrus gaze met kyos for a minute and exchanged a toxicating love for eachother in their eyes. kagura pulled away from tohru and dragged her into the house, wondering what she had made, then settled herself on a seat at the table calling for kyo to come inside.  
  
tohru went to heat some of the food up when she saw kyo come into the kitchen.  
  
"im sorry, i had no idea that kagura was comming over today"kyo appolagized with a sincere look on his face.  
  
"dont worry about it.i was just wondering if we were going to tell her."tohru questioned.  
  
"i think it would be best if we did. i mean i cant imagine what you think when kagura hangs all over me... i mean i dont know what id do if that kuso nezumi hung all over you." he said laughing at how rediculous that sounded to him.  
  
tohru looked down suddenly at the comment and blushed.  
  
"well," she started."theres something i have to tell you... ... um... while you were away yuki, um... yuki told me that... well he told me..."  
  
"what happened tohru?what did he do to you." kyo said pressing the matter, taking a step twoards her.  
  
"he told me he loved me."tohru finally blurted out.  
  
"what!?" kyo asked horrified and confused."and what did you say?" he asked again now feeling a little jelous but also worried.  
  
"i told him that i didnt love him.but i had to tell him about us kyo.he would have figured it out soon anyways.oh, i hope you arent mad i told him." tohru explained with guilt in her voice.  
  
"no tohru its completly fine.i understand why you told him." kyo said calming himself down at the thought that tohru liked him and not yuki but he was uneasy that yuki loved tohru as well as himself. 'i cant believe that yuki loves her! how could i have not seen this!?stupid kyo.stupid!' kyo thought to himself.  
  
he put his hand on her cheek and then kissed her cheek.  
  
"we'll tell kagura." he said gently, while smiling at her.a smile spread across her face gratefull that soon they wouldnt have to hide it and nothing would be very akward between any of the sohomas for long.  
  
"i think it would be best to hear it from me. i mean from one girl to another.it would be easier to hear it from me." tohru suggested. the aroma of the food soon reached their noses and tohru took the food off of the burners and walked out of the kitchen with the food in her hands.   
  
tohru came out of the kitchen, put the dishes down on the table and took the seat next to kagura. Kagura smiled at tohru which made it a lot harder to do.  
  
"wheres kyo-kun?" kagura aked.  
  
"um, kyo is probably upstairs." tohru said with some nervousness."but kagura thats kind of what i needed to talk to you about." she said slowly."i need to talk to you about kyo." she explained pausing breifly before kyos name.  
  
"i know that this will be hard for you to hear.but i have to tell you this." tohru began.  
  
"what do you need to talk to me about that has to do with kyo-kun?" kagura asked uneasily.  
  
"well kagura...me and kyo are...well together.(she paused)...i dont really know how else to say it." tohru ended waiting anxiously for kagura to say something.  
  
"what?...how could this be?kyo-kun is supossed to love me." kagura said shocked.tears started to fill kaguras eyes. She wasnt sure how to act, she loved kyo but she loved tohru like a sister.  
  
"kagura im sorry, i must look so selfish knowing that youve loved kyo as long as ive known you but i cant let my feelings go." tohru appologized. "im sorry, i shouldnt be talking about my feelings for him in front of you, im sorry."  
  
"no,you shouldnt be sorry.things happen.im happy for you but i am sad."kagura started.tohru tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her."ill be fine. itll just take some time.im not mad at you and even this suprises me. but i want what is best for kyo-kun and for you.i will be fine.trust me." kagura finished looking down then back to tohrus sympathetic face.kagura gave tohru a hug and a weak smile.  
  
"well tell kyo i said goodbye and tell yuki thanks." kagura said standing up and taking a step over to the door.  
  
"tell yuki thanks? for what?"tohru asked."for telling me there was something that i kneeded to know about kyo. he told me i needed to see him about something.but i had no idea that this was it.but will you tell him for me?" kagura asked.  
  
"of course" tohru told her.  
  
"goodbye then." kagura said standing at the door with tohru.  
  
"goodbye" tohru said giving her a hug. then kagura left and tohru was standing at the doorway watching kagura disappear into the woods. she closed the door and turned around to find kyo leaning on the doorway to the dining room across from her.  
  
"how'd she take it?" he asked.  
  
"she took it ok i guess. she said she wanted what was best but she also said that she was sad. but she told me that she'll be fine." tohru explained.  
  
"im glad that went well.we should tell the others.so they hear it from us."kyo said smiling at tohru who smiled at him too. kyo cleared his voice,  
  
"do you want to come up to the roof with me?"kyo asked still smiling.  
  
"hai!"tohru said with a cheerful tone.  
  
they had been on the roof for some time now and were now sitting on top of the roof next to eachother watching the after noon sky. You could see kyos small nervousness rising as time went by. he had to tell her how he truly felt for her.he wanted her to know   
  
"tohru, there is something i wanted to tell you."kyo started. tohru faced kyo and kyo took her hand.  
  
"i more than like you tohru.i love you." kyo said softly watching the expression on tohrus face.  
  
"kyo, i love you too."tohru said pronouncing each word perfectly with a smile that spread over both of their faces.he then cupped his hand around her cheek and put his lips to tohrus. she put her other hand on his forearm and embraced his kiss.once they released an identical smile was on their faces and she laid her head on his shoulder once again and he held her hand intensley with their fingers intertwined with eachothers. they sat together watching the sky and clouds pass by them. they were in love and nothing could break that apart.  
  
that night they had called everyone they knew. kyo had told most of the sohmas while tohru talked to uo and hana and to kisa. everyone was happy for them but shigure and ayame were the hardest to talk to seeing as they took turns saying i told you so's, which threw kyo into an annoyance. but the night grew late and kyo and tohru got tired so they kissed eachother goodnight and kyo walked tohru to her room down the hall and he too eventually went to bed. they were in love with eachother. could things get any better? yay they finally kissed!!!! i know i love it too.i like this chapter its really cute. ok well there will be more of yukis plans put into the next one but i gave you hints at what it could be,... but i wouldnt get too worried because i still gotta figure it out myself. ok well tell me how much you liked or didnt like it. i forgot to mention that akito doesnt know and you need to know that for the storyline. So if you send about 5-7 reviews I am likely to update sooner. Sorry about not having all the right punctuation, but I was in a hurry to get this up! 


	5. Curses

Chapter 5: _Curses... _

I'm so sorry, I haven't had the time to type. See I have a lot of the story done, but I have no time to edit it. But, I'm back with an all new chapter! And many more to come. I will be adding akito in later, but I almost put him in this chapter, but he'll be here later. Here ya go:

Monday (no school)

The next morning

Yuki had come home late the night before. Even though he was ready for his plan he still didn't want to see them together. 'So everything has probably gone according to my plans with

Kagura. She's probably come by here already knowing about her ... well old feelings for kyo. And

when I try to kill kyo things should go according to plan. when tohru learns of what kyo has done in his past she would never want to be with him. she'll come running to me wanting comfort for when kyo acted stupid and got-'

"oh, its you." yuki mumbled to kyo as he entered the room. yuki was sitting at the table. kyo had not anticipated yuki to be here since he had been avoiding him lately.

"What's wrong with you?" kyo asked not really caring but also tried to avoid all conversation about tohru. kyo then walked into the kitchen knowing he was thirsty.

"hey kyo I was wondering have you talked to _her _lately?" yuki asked kyo watching kyo reaction. kyo was drinking milk from the carton and at hearing this he spewed it all over the kitchen floor his eyes now wide with shock and fear.

"what did you say?" he asked a smug yuki while his face was horrified.

"you know, _her_." yuki answered and eyed yuki carfully.

"yuki that's all in the past." kyo said shakily wondering what yuki was trying to get at.

"guess not then." yuki replied nonchalantly." see you later." and with that yuki was out of the room and then out of the house. the first thing was to let him know that it was in fact _not_ in the past. and that in fact it had a lot to do with right now, especially with yuki's new plan. yes she was very much in the present.

tohru came downstairs a little after yuki left.

"morning kyo. I guess I overslept a little." she said with a small giggle that she had overslept because she had really never overslept before; she just was more tired spending the night on the roof with kyo. she really was in love with him, she couldn't help but smile at him. by the look on kyo's face she could tell something was wrong but she couldn't think of anything could upset him if he was truly in head over heels love with her.

"kyo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"it's nothing, just some ... other things." he said carefully looking at tohru to make sure she didn't suspect anything.

"oh, ok" she said cheerfully." just wondering." she said smugfully giving kyo a kiss on the cheek and wondering over to the stove to start breakfast.'oh god this is gonna come back to haunt me if I dont tell her, but if I do then she'll most likely never want to speak to me or even want to be with me.no! this has to stay a secret from her. Nothing good can happen between us if she knows. I'll have to be extra careful about what yuki says from now on and my self, I don't want me blurting out anything about-"he suddenly got distracted by the sight of tohru wincing in pain as she caressed her pointer finger under the sink with water coming down. he noticed tears forming in his eyes and snapped back into reality.

"oh my god tohru are you ok?!" he asked as he ran over to the sink to help her with her finger.

"I ...just had the water slip over the edge and it hit my finger. ill be fine." she said while her finger had started to lose its redness and was starting to feel/ look better. kyo took her pink finger and kissed it gently and grinned at her.

"have I said good morning to you yet?" he asked playfully.

tohru blushed" I don't think so. not yet." she said with her eyes cleared of the pain from her finger. kyo then pulled tohru close to him careful of the curse and brushed his lips against hers and then locked into a long perfect kiss. just before he kissed her he whispered "I love you." in her ear. when they finally pulled apart tohru gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him "I love you too kyo." she then turned around and finished breakfast with kyo there standing next to her making it together talking about things and such.

they then sat at the table next to each other with their seat cushions touching. they goofed off while eating telling each other they loved each other that they loved the other frequently and told each other what to try seeing as tohru had made enough for three meals instead of a small breakfast.

later they were out on a walk when they came upon a small pool of what looked an orange silvery liquid. not noticing that it was even there, kyo had stepped in it. but more then stepped in it he fell completely in. it was as if it was completely formed to fit his height and body shape.

tohru jumped and crouched over the liquid and tried to help him out but when her hand got close her finger started to throb again and pulled back screaming kyo's name over and over. "kyo!!!!!!" she was now in tears. trying to figure out a way to get him out. she grabbed a stick that was nearby and tried to push it into the water but burned it at its tip.

she panicked, 'where is kyo? was he even still alive...I mean if it burned the stick and almost me then...' her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in fear. "KYO!!!!!!!!!!! KYO!!!!!!" she screamed with tears falling down her face rapidly. "kyo.." she said between her sobs. she fell to the ground not knowing what to do. 'I need help!' she thought and jumped up running but she didn't really go anywhere but the edge of the clearing and found yuki just entering the clearing.

"oh miss Honda." yuki said happily and smiled at her. tohru in a panic couldn't think about greetings at a time like this. "yuki!!!! kyo he fell into this puddle of this well...stuff. I don't know what it is!!!!" torhu ranted. "where is he?" yuki asked calmly. "he's over here." tohru said running over to where kyo had fallen. yuki looked at it a smirk crossed over his face but when tohru looked up at him to ask him what to do it was wiped away fast.

but before anyone could say anything else kyo emerged cleanly clothed and dry surprisingly. kyo stood there in awe with his mouth open gawking with a glazed look over his eyes. Tohru's crying had stopped and she looked up at the standing kyo shocked. "kyo." she said in a small voice. kyo snapped out of it and looked down at tohru and seemed completely normal.

"tohru you've got tears on your face.(he looked around)what's going on. "kyo asked." kyo you're alright!" tohru yelled as she jumped on him to give him a hug. knowing that he would change into a cat she still hugged him. she jumped on him and held him tight. but then...what?

she waited for a poof of orange smoke but yet there was none. _none! none! _"kyo you didn't change!" tohru said with great confusion in her voice. "why didn't you change?!" yuki asked coming into a rage. kyo was just standing there not sure what was going on but he did notice he didn't change _and _tohru _was_ hugging him fully.

"that orange stuff...it lifted the curse!" he said remembering everything now. "you didn't change!" tohru gleefully beamed at kyo. kyo swept her up and spun her around hugging her and then brought her down still hugging her and gave her a long kiss. while kyo spun tohru around and kissed her yuki gasped "you didn't change!!!" yuki cried out rage overtaking him.

'I must have used a wrong chemical! I was supposed to give it hcl, damn I must have put in something else ... that lifted the curse!!!!! DAMN!!!!!!!!! it was supposed to kill him, but instead I made a special liquid that removed kyo's curse only his curse because it's ORANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yuki watched the happy couple in disgust that it was kyo in tohru's arms and not yuki. things can't get any worse, I WILL get her back. and I WILL get rid of kyo.

HAHAHAHAHA! ok I wanted to find a way to lift the curse from just kyo and not yuki. ok so tell me how much you hated yuki before you found out that he actually lifted the curse. but then come back and tell me what a genius I am for my glorious way of lifting kyo's curse. right now you gotta love me. hey I love myself right now. BUT... there is that yuki what wants to kill kyo still and I still haven't brought akito in, so... you've got that to hate me with. so tell me all your emotions I like to know these things. I love my story, oh I'm so happy for kyo and tohru but as for yuki his plan will be tweaked and will be proceeded with but hey you still don't know who _her_ is. she will be helping with yuki's plan of destroying kyo and tohru. I still have a few things up my sleeves. I'm sorry I'm evil but hey it's the way it goes. Alright so I promise to update much sooner, and more frequently as well, it's just because of my practice all the time. So... please don't lose interest because I'm slow at getting new chapters up. The story of which I have already written is very good, so don't stop reading it or else. See yaw in the next chapter!!


	6. Her

Just to let you know there will be more plotting and lies and deception to come. Some of it starts here but there are a lot of interesting things that are in this chapter. So with that said here you go:

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket sadly, although in my dreams I do.

'are thoughts.'

Chapter 6: _her_

Tuesday:

After what had happened yesterday with Kyo getting released from his curse and his curse only everyone was tired and exhausted but very happy. Tohru had been spending lots of time with Kyo giving hugs and holding each other all morning before school.

Yuki however was not as thrilled as Tohru and Kyo. He was _extremely_ disappointed that his solution had not worked on Kyo. He had been at the chemistry lab for hours deciphering how to kill Kyo with his curse, because there was a chemical difference between them and regular humans. He had thought he had every ingredient down to a perfect science.

'I can't believe it didn't work. And of all things it did to him it lifted him from his curse only! This is all my fault, him and Tohru are getting closer and are able to hug and hold each other. Good going Yuki. You know I maybe should just give up, I mean it's obvious that Kyo loves her and that Tohru loves Kyo. I really should just leave them alone. I mean come on Yuki... it would never be easy to split them up. I mean look at them. But I can't give up! I mean every time I look at her, how could I not? She's just breathtaking. I must find another way to get rid of Kyo. I've just got to find another way to kill Kyo.' Yuki thought to himself watching Tohru walk down the hall with Kyo a little ways in front of them.

He had lagged behind them once they got out of class. He could hardly stand to be around them anymore. Kyo had basically avoided him and Yuki did the same. Kyo and Tohru had turned the corner and went outside together. They found a more non-populated spot underneath a tree and decided to eat together. They ate and talked until they were done but they had no idea that were being watched. This time there were auburn eyes burning into their skulls. They had no idea what was about to hit them next.

The bell had rung and the couple got up and went back to their classroom. The eyes shined with desire for Kyo and destruction for Tohru.

Later after lunch Kyo was called to the front of the room. The teacher talked to him briefly but he looked shocked. When Kyo ran out of the room without any notice to Tohru she got worried.

"Yuki what's going on with Kyo? Why did he leave?" Tohru asked Yuki tapping him on the shoulder.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you or me, Tohru. Don't worry." Yuki told her.

"Do you know why he was called out Yuki?" Tohru questioned him.

"Yes I do and I'm telling you, you don't want to involve yourself in it Tohru. It's between Kyo and her." yuki told her.

"Her? Who is her?" Tohru asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, I've already said too much. Please excuse me." Yuki said getting up to turn a paper in.

But before Tohru had any time to say anything else her teacher went into lecture mode and started to talk interrupting her train of thought. She spaced out again lost in her thoughts

'Who is _her_? What does she have to do with Kyo-kun? What if-? no, I need to stop thinking about what if's people always say that they are always useless anyways.' and with that Tohru sighed nervous but concerned that she could lose Kyo-kun to another woman.

Yuki hoped that bringing Leena back would do the trick for Kyo and Tohru and a smirk spread across his face like you couldn't believe.

"It's nice to see you again Kyo-kun. I've missed you." a sweet toned but harsh voice. "Leena!" Kyo gasped.

I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. My English class has just gotten too much, so that's why I haven't updated since forever. You would have to be raging mad at Yuki, I mean he brought her here. Oh and if you think this is bad it'll get worse not only is there another woman, there's well what would I call them...? Others (not women though, makes you think huh?) sorry for the tease but makes you read it I guess. And if you think it's gonna be bad with the others and her, just wait till I bring Akito in. god you're gonna hate me. till next chapter, but who knows how long that'll take, but since this is so short I'm gonna try to get you guys a few more chapters. In truth this story is up to chapter 20 in writing, but when I typed it, I wrote without any spacing and bad capitalization, so I get lazy and have homework, and I forget to go through and edit it. And for that I am super sorry. But I will try to get it up to a more routine pace in updating, I'll try to get another chapter or two up really soon, around this weekend, but don't get your hopes up. Alright so... please update, I know that always makes me go faster. See ya!


	7. Love, Trust, Anger and Sadness

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but with school and stuff, well you know how it gets, but here's the next chapter. I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can, and do not worry we are no where near the end of this fic. In this chapter the status of kyoxtohru might waver to yukixtohru. Don't be mad please because once you read it you might feel different about Yuki and of Kyo. But I have to remind you Tohru is a senior and she has gotten a bit more mature which means she can get angry especially over this thing in this chapter, but please keep in mind she is still herself, just older.

Plus! Thanks to all of you who review, but a special thank you to puchiko2, whose review reminded me that everyone was waiting for more, So here you go:

Disclaimer: I always forget these, so this is my disclaimer for the entire story: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! Sad but true.

Chapter 7: Love, Trust, Anger and Sadness

Tuesday:

Previously on Telling Her: 

"It's nice to see you again Kyo-kun. I've missed you," A sweet toned but harsh voice.

"Leena!" Kyo gasped.

Tuesday: "Leena, what are you doing here?" Kyo asked sharply but shocked.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Lenna answered back, her auburn eyes shining. She had a sweet air about her and had longish black hair. She was extremely pretty and had a small resemblance to Tohru in the way she acted, the way she talked and even the way she walked. she was slim and wore her hair down, and also had on a light pink skirt that reached just above her knees and a white sleeveless shirt and had a pair of white flip flops on and was 5 foot 6 (shorter than Kyo by 2 inches).

"Leena, I haven't seen you in years. I haven't seen you since I left training in the mountains with Kazuma." Kyo figured.

"Oh yes, it really has been too long. It's been what...? Five years, yup I guess that's it. Well after you left me, I was broken and wasn't very strong. I still had hope that you would come back, but after some time I gave up hope. (She paused) so I stayed with Kazuma for a while really having no desire to go back to an empty apartment and all. And he was a great help to me, but he would never tell me where you had went but I know now that you went to live with Shigure and Yuki. And I know that you obviously don't want me in your life and I can understand but Kyo only the lowest of men, no not men, boys do what you did to me." Leena explained.

Kyo was still so shocked that she was there but he wondered what else she had to tell him. "Yes...?" Kyo urged. She was hesitant but continued. Tohru suddenly got up and ran out into the hall and she wanted to understand what Yuki was talking about. They were only a few feet away from them.

"It really hurt when you got up and left when I was seven months pregnant and all. I was so sure you'd come back but you didn't even stay to hear that...," Leena finished, trailing off. She looked down and tears formed in her eyes. But just as Leena head went down, Kyo saw Tohru in shock behind her, then crying.

"Tohru..." Kyo said trailing off when Tohru turned away and ran. "Tohru!" yelled Kyo as he took off pushing Leena out of the way and ran after Tohru.

"Kyo...," Leena said now left there to cry by herself. Yuki had finally come out of the classroom to see what was going on, and saw Leena crying by herself. He walked over to her and comforted her by turning her around. Without warning she turned around, still crying and hugged Yuki with all her might. Yuki, acting as if this was perfectly normal put his arms around her. "It's good to see you Lenna." he said comfortingly but also had other intentions in saying it. He stood there for a while holding her while she cried. When she stopped she looked up at Yuki, "Why doesn't he remember? Why doesn't he remember the life we were supposed to share? The love we were supposed to have for each other? Why can't he remember that? I still love him. I never got a chance to tell him that I-" by this time Yuki had silenced her while she fell back into tears.

"Torhu! Come back!" Kyo yelled as he finally caught up to her. He turned her around by her shoulder,

"Tohru you need to let me explain. You don't understand. I need to tell you." Kyo told her. By this time Tohru was still extremely hurt but didn't want him to go on, she just was too surprised and didn't want to be left in the dark but was also mad as hell.

"You know what Kyo; I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know why that girl in there is crying over you leaving her when she was pregnant," Tohru had to stop herself, she broke back into tears. "I have to go," she managed to whisper loud enough through her tears. Kyo pulled on her hand and pulled her close to him in a hug.

"I love you. Please don't go, Tohru, I need to tell you. I love you," Kyo tried to explain to her. "No," Tohru said pushing Kyo away from her. Kyo stood in a white long hall. Alone. Watching Tohru walk away crying. Alone.

Tohru still crying didn't know where to head and she didn't want to go to Shigure's house, a lot of people seemed to show up at bad times and didn't want to see hardly anyone for the moment. Knowing everyone was still in school for a while she headed to Yuki's base without noticing where she was going. When she got there she was a bit shocked that that's where she ended up. But none the less she sat down and had finally stopped crying.

'Why is this all happening to me? I don't understand...at all. I can't believe that girl (she paused not wanting to admit it was true)... had a child with Kyo (but did). Had? Still has, I bet he's got hair that's just like kyo's. (She started to cry and even sob) Why didn't he tell me? Even though its hurtful, it's something that he should have told me. I can't believe this. (She cried harder) Why is this happening?' After this Tohru couldn't think about anything anymore she was too hurt, her head spun and her heart was broken. 'I can't be with Kyo anymore. She belongs to him and he belongs to her. He belongs with his... (she paused still not wanting to admit it) child.' She again went into her crying. It just hurt her so much and she couldn't comprehend it. The girl looked just as sweet as Tohru, she was everything Tohru was. She wondered if Kyo would use her just like he did that girl. She wondered if he told her that he loved her, and was in love with her, and was just as sweet to her as he was, no had been to Tohru. She heard a small rustling as Yuki appeared at the base.

"Oh Honda-san, I'm sorry I had no idea you were here. I'll leave," Yuki said.

"No, Yuki you don't have to leave. Please Stay. I don't think it's smart for me to be left alone right now," Tohru suggested. Yuki came over to her and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and let her cry. But before she did she looked up at him, "Yuki, why did Kyo do this? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He couldn't tell you, it was too hard for him to tell you, especially loving you as much as he does," Yuki told her.

"Thank you Yuki. I know how hard it must be to tell me that. Thank you for being here for me Yuki," Tohru said comforted by the words that came from him.

"I'm always here for you Honda-san," Yuki told her.

"Yuki, please, just call me Tohru," Tohru asked him.

"Of course, Tohru-kun," Yuki said. She put her head in his chest and cried for a while until she started to cry more and pushed herself more into Yuki, until they were holding each other. Tohru noticing this shot up and looked up with wonderment at Yuki.

"I was mixing chemicals in the lab today and found a compound that was like the sohmas and experimented and found that it lifted my curse," Yuki explained blushing.

"Yuki...I know how hard this must be for you to be here for me, watching me cry over Kyo and now that you have the curse gone. I honestly don't know what's going to happen between me and Kyo right now. But I'm glad to have you around and be here to help me," Tohru explained giving him a small smile but it was a true smile. Yuki smiled at her, "Thank you," he told her as she got up and dried her tears. She offered her hand to Yuki that looked bewildered that she was ready to go back. But none the less he took her hand and they walked back to Shigure's house.

When they reached Shigure's house they went in through the front door and went their separate ways. Yuki suggested that Tohru go upstairs and rest but she told him that she needed to see Kyo and talked to him. Yuki understood but decided to tag behind her to make sure she would be alright. Kyo was in the dining room waiting for her, and sitting across the table was Leena. Tohru walked in with Yuki behind her stopping in the doorway. Tohru headed over to Kyo would stood up and tried to apologetically explain, by running all his words together, but then stopped seeing it was getting him no where.

"Tohru, I'm sorry I never told you about Leena, but it was too hard to tell you. And to tell you the truth I haven't thought about her recently until Yuki mentioned her. But you didn't hear the whole story. It is true that Leena was pregnant, and that I left her when she was seven months pregnant. I was going to marry Leena and live with her in an apartment we had already bought. But I got scared and had to get away. I was only fifteen. I had no idea what I was doing." he started to explain.

"Did you love her?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I did," Kyo answered. Tohru hurt, kept going. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked calmly.

"I loved you too much, and I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't want to be with me any more. I was afraid to lose you Tohru," Kyo said sounding sincere.

"But if you really loved me you would have told me. I wouldn't have left you," Tohru said with anger in her voice. She sounded edgy as well. She was tired of not knowing and being the quiet one. She was going to be mad, she was allowed, it was her life, and this affected her greatly.

"But I was afraid. I love you too mu-" Kyo tried to say until Tohru cut him off. "Like I said before if you really loved me, you would have told me," Tohru said getting angrier by the second. She had had it; she wasn't going to be treated like a little kid. She had a right to know and now she was mad.

"Kyo, I said I wouldn't have left you, but now, I am," Tohru said calmly but hurt and also angry.

"What!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyo, you have a fiancée, home, child and a whole other life, of which I can no longer be in. (she paused, and started to have tears form in her eyes and her voice was now shaky) You belong with them and not me, and they deserve you, not me." she said now having tears fall down her cheeks but was still strong.

Kyo yelling the whole time she was taking yelled, "No, Tohru I love you! We're the ones who are meant to be together! No, I don't have to go with them, I don't want to! I want to stay with you!" Kyo moved towards her trying to explain but she stepped back. She was tired of this. She couldn't face him, she end up crying again. Kyo looked behind her and saw Yuki. He was now frantic.

"Was it that kuso nezumi who put these ideas in your head? He's the one who's making you say this not you. Tohru, I know you and you would never say this," Kyo said, his words coming out fast.

"No, the words coming out of my mouth are my own ideas and they have nothing to do with anything Yuki has said to me," Tohru quickly told him still edgy and calm.

"I am going to beat the crap out of you! (He said moving towards Yuki with a clenched fist) I am going to beat you so hard you will have no idea what even hit you! I am going to kill you with my bare hands! I know you love Tohru and that you are trying to take her away from me. You brought Leena here, you put that orange stuff there to get me out of the way, but instead it lifted me from my curse. No wonder you were so shocked and mad when that happened. You have been plotting all of this all along haven't you?" Kyo yelled at him.

"Yes, it's all true," Yuki said calmly, but with no regrets. Tohru looked at Yuki with wonderment, but wasn't mad at him, it seemed normal, with his feelings and all. It made perfect sense. Kyo tried to make his way over to Yuki but didn't get very far .SLAP. Tohru pulled her hand down from Kyo's cheek. Everyone was shocked at what she just did. She had a hurt look on her face but she was also crying.

"Shut-up. I hate to do this to you but you deserved it. You had no right to lie to me, or to say any of this stuff. I'm tiered of excuses; I want you to go with who you're meant to be with. I want you to go with Leena and live a long life with her," Tohru told him.

"Tohru I love you. And I know you love me, and now you want me to go live and marry and sleep with someone I don't love anymore? I know you love me; we're the ones who are meant to be together. Don't you love me?" Kyo pleaded.

"I do love you, but Kyo you have a family and yes I want you to go live, marry and sleep with her. You obviously loved her enough to sleep with her before," Tohru reasoned. Everyone was amazed at what was coming out of her mouth, but they heard a small voice behind Kyo.

"Um...," Leena started. "I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby. He doesn't have a child," Leena said still sitting there crying. Kyo just looked at her.

"You lost the baby?" Kyo asked finally finding his voice.

"Yes, I did," Leena said crying. Kyo walked over to Leena and put a hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"Kyo, I know you're needed here, so I'll leave. Goodbye," Tohru said. But before Kyo could protest she walked out of the room past Yuki. Yuki followed her out of the room and halfway up the stairs.

"Tohru, are you ok?" Yuki asked.

"No, but I will be," Tohru explained in a comforting voice. She then walked down the few steps that separated her and Yuki and stood in front of him.

"Thanks for being there for me. Goodnight," she said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek and headed up the stairs into her room. Yuki stood there on the stairs in bewilderment, basically shocked. 'No problem,' he thought as he blushed terribly.

Sorry it took me soooo long to update but like I said I had school, but I will try harder to update. Plus I already have most of my chapters written (up to 20) I just have to edit them and take a hell of a long time to go through and space it out nicely. But I assure you it will get worse/ better on however you wanna look at it. But, sorry to have the chapter end like that but that's the way I wrote it. Akito will defiantly be put in the future chapters. I still have a few things up my sleeve, sorry I'm evil. But hey now it makes you wonder what's gonna happen next, doesn't it?


End file.
